The present invention relates to an engine cover of an outboard motor.
An engine of an outboard motor is generally covered by an engine cover, and an air intake port for introducing an air in an engine room is formed at a rear upper portion of the engine cover.
The air intake port is provided inside with an air suction port in shape of chimney as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. HEI 7-91276. However, since the chimney-shaped suction port has an upper surface entirely opened, there is a fear such that water introduced through an opening portion of the engine cover may be invaded into the engine room.
In another prior art example, there is provided a structure having an air suction port formed in a duct-shape. Such structure is however made complicated and requires much manufacturing cost, and in an adverse case, air suction amount may be reduced, thus being inconvenient.